


I'm going to make love to you, Derek Hale.

by MultiFandomAngst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Derek, Dirty Talk, Finger Fucking, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Stiles takes care of Derek afterword, Top Stiles, butt plug, mentions of bondage, mentions of fisting, safe word, slight asphyxiation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAngst/pseuds/MultiFandomAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm the alpha tonight," Stiles commanded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm going to make love to you, Derek Hale.

"I'm the alpha tonight," Stiles commanded, pushing Derek flat on the bed with the tip of his finger.  
The werewolf went willingly, smirking as he raised an eyebrow at the announcement. Stiles quickly straddled Derek's lap, not so subtly placing his boxer clothed ass right over Derek's groin. Pressing both hands flat on his chest, Stiles stared deep into Derek's eyes, as if communicating through telepathy also, "The only thing I want you to do is feel, okay?"  
Derek nodded.  
"Safe word?"  
"Corinthian."  
"And if you can't speak?"  
"Three taps." Derek could feel himself start to harden and had to spare a precious moment of thought to whether it was at the mention of their system, or Stiles wiggling on his lap. Probably both.  
"Take your shirt off."  
Stiles' fingers quickly replaced the cotton on Derek's skin, stroking every inch he could reach, from Derek's scalp to the tip of his fingers.  
Derek made a questioning sound in the back of his throat but was shushed by Stiles' lips against his. The kiss was soft, gentle, and didn't go past a quick nibble on Derek's lips before Stiles drew away to remap his front with his lips. Derek relaxed into the blankets, content with just going with whatever Stiles' version of being the alpha was.  
Stiles lingered on all of Derek's erogenous zones, below his left ear, his collarbones, nipples, and the insides of his elbows, biting softly. By the time Stiles reached the waist of his pants, Derek was well on his way to half hard. Edging them down with his teeth, Stiles sucked a mark into the dip of Derek's hip, leaving behind a nice dark purple spot that started to fade before his eyes.  
Sitting up, Stiles urged Derek to raise his hips and slowly (hopefully seductively) pulled off the sweats, throwing them somewhere behind him. Derek wasn't completely hard, but Stiles wasn't worried, instead continuing to follow his fingers with his lips down Derek's hips.  
Stiles definitely didn't ignore Derek's cock in his quest, running his fingers deftly over it before covering the whole thing with his tongue. Ignoring the soft sound of loss Derek made as he pulled off, Stiles moved onto his balls, massaging them before sucking on them individually. Continuing down his legs, Stiles made sure not to leave his touches too light, because one time of being kicked by a werewolf in the middle of sexy times because he was tickled was enough for one lifetime, thanks.  
Leaning back, Stiles was greeted with the sight of a relaxed Derek, complete putty in the sheets.  
"Flip over," Stiles whispered.  
It was kinda like watching a jello cup being turned upside down, which isn't a very sexy thing to think, Stiles knew, but didn't care, instead focusing more on the planes of Derek's body before him.  
His arms were on either side of his head, fingers clenching and loosening in the sheets. There was still tension in his shoulders though, which Stiles sought to chase away with his kisses.  
Careful to not touch anywhere but with his fingers and lips, Stiles repeated covering Derek's entire body, paying special attention to his tattoo, hips, and covering his gluteus maximus. He could physically feel Derek relaxing under his mouth.  
After finishing his legs, Stiles returned to the two perfect cheeks directly before him, digging his teeth softly into the right one. Parting them slowly, Stiles ran a dry finger over Derek's fluttering hole, loving the feel of the flesh catching as Derek twitched, just begging to be filled. Stiles' tongue immediately followed, licking straight up over and over before stopping and twisting against Derek's opening. Stiles rimmed him until the excess spit was running down Derek's balls and he was softly rutting in the sheets, caught between pushing back on Stiles' tongue and getting friction for his cock.  
"Wish you could see how red you are," Stiles murmured, "All wet and puffy from my mouth."  
Derek moaned loudly at that, hand snaking down to grab his cock, but it was smacked away. Stiles rolled him back over and grabbed the lube and small shot of mouthwash off the nightstand, which he gargled and spit before kissing Derek deeply, replicating what his tongue had just done in Derek's ass. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him into the V of his legs and grinding his dick against his hip.  
"God-- fuck, Stiles," Derek gasped when Stiles pulled away for air, sharp nails digging into his back.  
"Oh no, I'm not going to fuck you," Stiles whispered in his ear, enjoying the high whine it caused, "I'm going to make love to you, Derek Hale. I am hoping to completely ruin you. No one will ever be able to touch you again without you remembering me. I'm going to burn myself into your skin, leave my mark so everyone knows, knows you are mine."  
Derek groaned, dick a throbbing, angry red color. Writhing on the bed at Stiles' words, desperate for a bit of friction.  
"You get off on that, don't you? The thought of everyone seeing the big bad alpha belonging to me, stinking of what I've done to you."  
Stiles caught Derek's hands that were now tearing at the sheets, bringing them up above his head and pinning them to the pillow.  
"Don't make me get out the rope," Stiles threatened, "I want this to be good for you, no rope burns. Leave them here, understand?"  
When Derek only nodded Stiles pressed them down a little harder, "Understand?"  
"Yea--, yes. Just-- just, please," Derek begged, thrusting up into the air.  
Stiles repositioned himself lower between Derek's legs, popping open the lube and pouring some on his fingers, immediately rubbing Derek's hole without warming it up. Derek jerked and whined before pressing down on Stiles' fingers greedily.  
Stiles took his time with one finger, thrusting it in and out of Derek's heat slowly until he was practically a mess beneath him. Derek stretched easily to take two fingers, yet Stiles didn't rush anything, forcing his hand to go slow and not just slam in and take like he wanted to. By the time Stiles had a third and fourth finger in, Derek was only moaning and jerking softly, eyes closed, mouth open, all tension gone.  
"Bet you could take my whole hand," Stiles whispered, watching the easy slide of his fingers, "You'd take my thumb easily, swallow down my entire fist."  
Derek cried out, hips jerking, hairy arms leaving the pillow for a short second then slamming back down. His dick was gushing precome, dribbling down and pooling in his bellybutton.  
"I want you to come. Just from my voice and fingers moving inside of you." Stiles ordered, "I want to see you fall apart, come completely untouched. Will you do that, Derek? Come from the slow slide of my fingers?"  
Derek gasped out breaths, red eyes flaring, "Yes, yes, please-- Stiles, just, I need--"  
"What do you need?"  
"Kiss me--please--"  
Stiles gently covered Derek's mouth with his own, grabbing his hair to keep him from jerking up and forcing the kiss faster, and absolutely destroyed his mouth. Slow, methodically, alternating between the thrusts of his fingers and his tongue, then both a slow burn at once.  
Derek tensed beneath him every time Stiles hit his prostate, coiling tighter and tighter until he seemed like he was going to explode. When Derek was right on the edge, claws digging into the pillow, Stiles thrust his thumb in also, easily sliding in and feeling the stretch. Three thrusts and Derek was coming, red eyes wide and jerking at the brutally slow pace in which Stiles was rubbing his prostate. Stiles thought his own dick was gonna fall off at the feel of Derek clenching around his fingers, sucking them in deeper. Breathing hard, Stiles released Derek from the kiss, his head falling back into the pillows drowsily, before bending down to lick the come off Derek's cock. Knowing Derek would become oversensitive, Stiles pulled off and took his fingers out, instead gathering the come off Derek's chest, pulling off his own boxers one handedly.  
"Gonna fuck you with your own come, nice and slow."  
Derek whined, hips jerking as his dick tried to get hard again.  
Sties painted his throbbing cock with Derek's still warm come, having to squeeze at the base to keep from coming at the feeling. He pushed a boneless Derek to his left side, propped up his right leg and stared at the hole before him. It was loose, stretched open wide by his fingers and not returning to normal size, instead fluttering, anticipating being filled by something much bigger.  
Stiles wasted no more time getting himself lined up, holding Derek's cheeks apart with one hand and pressing in with the other. Derek was so slick and hot Stiles felt like crying at the sensation slowly cloaking his dick.  
Derek made a muffled sound into the pillow, pushing back gently.  
"No, no, no. Wanna hear you," Stiles grunted, pulling an arm up to yank Derek's face out of the pillow, wrapping it around his throat, "Wanna hear every noise that comes out of your mouth when you're taking my dick so prettily."  
Derek groaned, his hand coming back to grip Stiles' hip tightly, five little points digging into his skin. Stiles finally pressed all the way in, now entirely flush against Derek's back, legs tangling together. He held himself still, buried deep until Derek began squirming around his cock.  
"C'mon, move!"  
"Patience, sourwolf," Stiles grinned as he pulled out slowly, then pushed back in just as slow, creation a punishing drag.  
Derek began making these little 'ah, ah' moans every time Stiles pushed in to the hilt, putting many professional pornstars to shame.  
"I'm gonna drown you in my smell, the way I feel. You're not gonna be able to remember your name by the time I'm done with you," Stiles said hotly, retaining his slow thrusts, "I want you to feel every single sensation, every little bit of what I'm doing to you."  
Derek was panting, pulling in short little gasps and moaning, "Can-- ungh! Can feel you-- ah, everywhere. All around--- mmm, never going away. Ah! please."  
"Please what? Use your words."  
"Ah, go faster!"  
"No."  
Stiles pressed his lips against Derek's ear, forcing his dick in even harder than before and rotating his hips, "You're going to take it just like I'm giving it to you. Want you to feel how much I love you."  
Stiles shortened his thrusts, only pulling out a few inches before pushing back in, increasing his pace by a fraction.  
"I'm never going to let you go. Gonna tie you up and keep you all to myself," by the sounds Derek was making, he enjoyed the thought, "Make you feel good all the time, never gonna leave. Mine forever."  
"God-- fuck Stiles!"  
"Want you to come around my dick, then I'll fill you with my come. Plug you up with a toy, cause I know you don't like being empty. Keep it all inside you, make you stink for days." Stiles almost couldn't hear his own voice over Derek's moaning, the jerking of his hips getting faster, impaling himself on Stiles' cock to the point Stiles almost couldn't help the pace becoming faster and faster.  
"Do it, please, oh god, please do it all, everything, love you too, smell like you, fuck, shit!" It all poured out of Derek's mouth almost as if he didn't notice, too caught up in the way Stiles was now brutally thrusting into him, slow, yet harder and deeper every time.  
"Come," Stiles demanded panting, pressing slightly harder against Derek's throat, "Right now."  
Derek seized up, body going taught with tension as he came, a loud growl filling the room as thick ropes of white covered the sheets. Stiles couldn't help groaning as Derek's inner walls squeezed around him, as if trying to keep him as deep as possible.  
Half a dozen more thrusts into Derek's suddenly pliant body and Stiles was gone, shoving in as far as he could and grinding, listening to Derek's answering whimpers. They fell back against the sheets, Derek partly on top of Stiles, and laid there gasping.  
When Stiles managed to put himself back together from the earth shattering orgasm he just had, he flipped Derek over and pulled out slowly, watching his come dribble out as Derek trembled through aftershocks.  
Making good on his promise, Stiles rummaged around in their nightstand drawer, pulling out a black silicone plug and pressing it into Derek's pliant body, watching him take it beautifully.  
"Good?"  
Stiles practically saw the conscious effort it took for Derek to reply, "Perfect."  
Slipping off the bed, Stiles went to the bathroom and got a wet wash cloth, wiping himself clean and after a second of hesitation, grabbing the permanent marker. Stiles washed Derek clean of his come and sweat, able to manipulate him into any position easily.  
After throwing the rag to the clothes pile, Stiles sat down next to Derek, and uncapped the marker.  
S.S was written in the dip of Derek's hip. Also right above his heart.  
"There, perfect."  
Derek grumbled in reply, clumsily pulling until Stiles was laying next to him, arms wrapped all around one another, Derek's nose touching Stiles' collar bone. "Love you," he croaked.  
"I know," Stiles couldn't help but grin at having a Han solo moment, then replied, "I love you too."  
They both fell asleep quickly after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome!  
> This was fun, maybe I'll write some more


End file.
